This invention relates to solar shields, and more specifically to solar shields which are used in conjunction with windows. The windows to be shielded are of known construction and will normally include panes which are either fixed or which are mounted in movable frames. In hot sunny climates, Venetian blinds or other types of shades are often placed on the inside of such windows. While the Venetian blinds are normally of a light color and thus reflect the light, this reflective function is not performed until the sun's energy has penetrated the window and hence has entered the room's airspace.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a solar shield which can be placed on the outside of the window to reflect and dissipate the sun's energy before this energy enters the room's airspace. The solar shield is mounted in such a way that it passes some light around its edges while still reflecting most of the sun's energy during those hours of the day when the sun's energy is most intense. Before and after this period of maximum sun intensity, the solar shield can be removed to admit maximum light through the window.
Another object of this invention is to provide effective solar shield means on an economical basis to residences and other people occupied spaces having windows, particularly those facing east, south, or west in order that air conditioning costs can be significantly lowered.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout, and in which: